2015.09.20 - Sammy Wakes
Phone Dean Winchester says, "H'lo?" Phone Sam Winchester says, "Dean! Where are you?" Phone Dean Winchester says, "...SAMMY? Sammy, you suck at keeping in touch, man!!" Phone Sam Winchester says, "Yeah, a coma will do that. Listen, I'm stuck at Mercy hospital in San Francisco." He lowers his voice to an embarrassed whisper. "Someone stole my clothes while I was unconscious." Phone Dean Winchester says, "A COMA? SAMMY HOLY SHIT WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME? SAMMY I'M COMIN' TO GET YOU. WHAT ROOM ARE YOU IN?!" Phone Sounds of movement and getting in a car. Phone Sam Winchester says, "Dean, calm down. I'm fine, really. I had a vision in July, and I guess it was a bit too much, because I passed out in class. Next thing I knew, it was September and I didn't have any pants. Someone stole my wallet and cellphone too, so the hospital didn't know how to reach you. I'm in room 412. Just...bring me some pants, okay? I wanna sneak out of here before they hit me with the bill." Phone Sam Winchester says, "Are you still down in LA? You're not gonna get here till morning." Phone Dean Winchester says, "I'M IN SAN FRANCISCO." Phone Dean Winchester says, "I'm puttin' you on speaker, hold on." Phone Sounds of fumbling. Phone Dean Winchester says, "distantly shit...SHIT. SHIT. screeching WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'!! click Okay. You're on speaker now." Phone Sam Winchester says, "Dean, will you slow down? I'm not going anywhere, I'm not in any danger. It's a hospital, not a haunted asylum. The nurses aren't even hot." Phone Dean Winchester says, "SAMMY YOU WERE IN A COMA. Don't gimme any sass." Phone Sam Winchester says, "Yeah, and I don't want you to end up in a coma from smashing the Impala into a streetcar." Phone Dean Winchester says, "...it wasn't a streetcar." Phone Sam Winchester says, "Wha--? Dean, did you crash the Impala?" Phone Dean Winchester says, "I didn't crash the Impala! I thought you were talkin' about that crazy guy just now!" Phone Sam Winchester says, "Dean, just slow down. You don't need to get arrested either. Seriously, I'm fine. Spent the whole day being poked and prodded and scanned, and the verdict is in: I'm fine." Phone Dean Winchester says, "You're NOT fine! You spent months in a coma and I wasn't there and some ASSHOLE stole your stuff and your CLOTHES and Phone Sam Winchester says, "Dean, seriously, chill out. Drive safely. I'm not going anywhere, and I already have a new cellphone. It's pants I need." Sam Winchester says through Dean's phone: "Dean, seriously, chill out. Drive safely. I'm not going anywhere, and I already have a new cellphone. It's pants I need." Dean Winchester reluctantly stops at a traffic light. "Do I need to swing by somewhere and grab you some clothes, Sammy?!" He still sounds so frantic, so absolutely pressed about all of this. If Sam hadn't taken the time to calm him, he probably would have just run the light. Sam Winchester's frown can be heard through the phone. "Just bring me something of yours. I only need something I can wear between here and my apartment at Stanford. I already talked to my landlord, he's got all my clothes in storage. We'll need to hit an ATM and get some cash on one of your cards." The tires squeal as Dean hits the pedal, tearing down the road. "Sam, you're in San Francisco. Stanford's an hour away. In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly the same size. Look, I can...just grab you some clothes. Long as you're safe? It'll just take a few more minutes." Sam Winchester lets out a sigh. "Yeah, okay. Just...don't try and break any speed records, okay? I'm not going anywhere. Hey, have you heard from Bobby? How's he doing with Adam?" Suddenly, Dean isn't alone, as Castiel appears beside him in the shotgun position. "Dean," he greets, "I see you already know that Sam is awake. Are we on our way to meet him now?" As usual, the angel's manner is completely casual and low-key, as though he's oblivious to the emotional impact of the situation. Dean shoots a fierce glare at Castiel. "Did you know this happened to Sam?! Because if you know this happened and you didn't tell me, we are gonna have words about why that's not what you do." The question about Adam and Bobby is completely derailed by Castiel just...appearing. Which probably sounds weird to Sam, on the other end of the call. "Sammy, I'm gonna be there in just a few minutes, okay? Hang tight. If anybody tries anything, beat 'em senseless." He hangs up the phone and then points at Cas. Sam Winchester frowns at the phone he 'borrowed' from a doctor, then sighs and switches it off, before settling back in the bed to watch late night TV. "Why is it always horror movies at this hour?" Blinking, Castiel says, "No, Dean, I didn't know that. As you may recall, I've been assigned to dealing with mystic upheavals that have transformed the world on a fundamental level, allowing things from the Nevernever to cross over into our world and suck the blood of young college students." This is all delivered in his usual bleak tone. Then, "Wait." He vanishes with that fluttering noise, and a moment later he reappears in the back seat, just beside Adam, who is still dressed in his pajamas. "Here. I brought Adam. I have to go and look into other matters, but please tell Sam I'm pleased he's doing better. I'll come and check on you all later, when I'm able." Then, with another suggestion of fluttering wings, he's vanished again, leaving Adam in the Impala's back seat. The problem with Castiel bringing him in his pajamas was that well all he was wearing were pajama pants with cute puppies all over them. And a blanket. He was still asleep and now in the backseat, having no idea he was just transported across the country. Or even that Sam was missing. The young teen slept peacefully in the back seat a pillow tucked under his head which had also been brought with him. It takes Dean a very short time -- maybe surprisingly short -- to get himself and his new passenger to the hospital. By the time they get there, Adam now sports a pair of black and white checkered deck shoes and a t-shirt with a unicorn on it. Dean is carrying a rather large shopping bag in his hands -- ostensibly with Sam's clothes he's bought, and it doesn't look good -- and they're making a beeline for this room 412. He is in no mood to be interfered with, and he certainly doesn't let anybody stand in his path. Poor Adam's just dragged along for the ride. Sam Winchester is standing at his room's window, leaning forward, forehead pressed against his cupped hands, as he squints in the darkness, trying to see the parking lot. Of course, his back is to the room, and his bare ass is mostly exposed by the open-at-the-back hospital gown he's wearing. "Come on, Dean," he mutters to himself. "I've seen you grab whole outfits off the rack in seconds." Adam Milligan is confused and drug along he also feels naked without his laptop, or phone, or well underpants. He is mostly quiet and just tagging along, glad they're just running as it’s the one athletic thing that he's better at than Dean. Even at 15 he's only slightly shorter than his brother and it’s still pretty obvious that he's still growing. Dean rushes Adam up and doesn't even bother to knock on the door, which gets them a spectacular panorama of Sam-ass. "Whoa!" But he laughs anyway. Because it's funny, hospital gowns. Sam's butt is out. It's hilarious to Dean. But soon, he gets a handle on his mirth and looks serious again. "Sammy." Holding out the bag, he motions for Sam to take it. Explanations for why Adam's here and why his voice wasn't the one on the phone can come later. Sam Winchester spins to face the room, blushing just a little as he feels the breeze on his bare backside. "Oh uh. Hey, Dean. Adam, what're you doing here? Did something happen to Bobby?" He grabs the back and dumps the contents onto his bed, trying to angle his body in a way that doesn't expose him to both brothers again. Of course, he has no idea that Adam is living with Ellen at the Roadhouse now. The last he knew, Adam was staying with Bobby. "Was that you on the phone? Didn't sound like you." Adam Milligan might possibly be taking lessons from Dean because his response to seeing Sam's rear was a wolf whistle and a grin. Then he shakes his head, "Uh Dude I only made it like one night there. Bobby and Dean helped me get a room with Ellen and Jo at the roadhouse." He plops down on a chair and yawns after all he'd been deeply asleep when all this started. The jeans are serviceable. They're okay. No socks, of course. Because why would Dean waste time and possibly cold hard cash with socks? Because he did buy this. Most of it anyway. There's some shoes, canvas sneakers in bright red that are actually kind of fitting to Sam's style. The shirt is...very busy. Very busy. It has some cursive on it that is so muddled by bright, fiery colors and textures that it's hard to read. Dean surely didn't read it. If one looks for a time and figures it out, it says "LADY", which probably wasn't Dean's intentional choice. But Dean lets Adam tell his story, then he jumps in. "That was Cas. Uh, he's uh..." The words escape him, so he just decides not to bother. "I'll explain later. Look, the important thing is that you're awake, you're okay, and we'll find whoever did this and I'm gonna end the bastard." But Dean lets Adam tell his story, then he jumps in. "That was Cas. Uh, he's uh..." The words escape him, so he just decides not to bother. "I'll explain later. Look, the important thing is that you're awake, you're okay, and we'll find whoever did this and I'm gonna end the bastard." Sam Winchester holds up the shirt, staring at it for a long moment, then casts a scowl at Dean. "This is what you...." His voice trails off as he gets his first good look at Adam's shirt. "Dude, are you wearing a My Little Pony shirt?" Looking heavenward for a moment, he sits on the edge of the bed to pull on the jeans, then strips the gown off over his head, rather than messing with the ties at the back. "The Roadhouse? I dunno, that place can be a little rough. You sure you wanna be living there? I mean, Bobby's no angel, but at least he doesn't get a steady stream of drunken Hunters at his place on a nightly basis." He slips on the shoes, then turns the busy shirt inside out. Which isn't much better, but at least the LADY isn't immediately noticeable this way. Adam Milligan sighs, "Castiel grabbed me in my pajamas. And You brother sucks and clothes shoping. If he'd woken me up I'd be in a plain blue t-shirt jean shorts and have underwear."He says simply. Then responds to the other comment, "Well I've learned more about poker from Jo, and seriously once Ellen said she'd adopted me and Jo said i was her kid bro... Do you think there's a single hunter who would mess with me? I think someone mentioned he'd rather fight a demon with a tooth pick than pick a fight with Ellen." He stretches out, then he wolf whistles Sam again. "I do not suck at clothes shopping!" Dean barks back at Adam, then returns his attention to Sam. "Man...you sure you're okay?" He reaches over and snatches the shirt right from Sam's hands, turning it right side out again and helping his brother on with it. Because he's helpful like that! And it's clear that he totally did not notice what the writing actually said, because if he had, he'd be laughing about it right now. "Sammy...I'm worried about you. We're gonna take you back to the hotel, okay? We got a nice big bed and I'll just sleep in the chair or somethin'." Sam Winchester frowns as the shirt is reversed again, but lets out a small sigh and allows Dean to help pull it on over his head. "There's only one bed? Man, we can share, not even sure how much sleeping I'll be doing anyway. I've only been laying in a bed for the last two and a half months." Once the shirt is on, he tries tucking it into the jeans, but that doesn't really help matters much. "Wait, who the hell is Castiel? What sort of name is that, anyway?" He scowls in Adam's direction, then turns that scowl on Dean. "You're a bad influence on him. You know that, don't you?" Adam Milliganis a very laid back kid, Go with the flow really. He shrugs a bit, "Um Just make sure you get me back to Ellen's by next week. Its my birthday you know and I'm pretty sure she's got some sort of brthday surprise or something planned. He's a uh friend of Dean's." Adam will so let Dean explain this one, "I'll just sleep in a chair or in the back seat or something its cool." While Adam really wouldn't particularly care about sharing a bed with a dude, he'd really rather it not be his brother." He then looks over at Dean,, "Dude you got me a My little pony shirt. And Sam is apparently a Lady." "That is not a My Little Pony shirt! You watch your mouth, Sam is--" Dean glances back, and in that instant, he sees it. He can't help but grin at the realization. Oh, Adam. Bad Adam. "Oh man. You totally are a LADY!" It's even in all caps and everything. "Look at you, out of your coma, five minutes later you're bitchfacing at me. Looks like you're back to normal." Sam Winchester's eyes roll upward again, and he lets out a long sigh, shaking his head. "Can we just sneak out of here, please? The nurse is gonna show up any minute to put me on a bedpan, and I'd like to be gone before then. We can worry about sleeping arrangements when we get to the motel. You can tell me all about your new best friend later. And Adam, we'll get you home tomorrow." He stuffs the 'borrowed' cellphone into his front jeans pocket, then heads for the door. "Wait, tomorrow's Monday, isn't it? Don't you have school?" Adam Milligan shrugs, "I go online So if we can get me a laptop I'll be golden. Oh speaking of golden. You DID call Ellen when I appeared in the car right... Cause if I'm not there and she checks..." He actually gulps a bit, and would rather fight a wendigo than Ellen. Dean grins a little bit, edging closer to Sam. "Oh ho, so your girlfriend's gonna put you on a bedpan. We can just hang out if you want to. I know you gotta get it where you can." Because unlike Dean, Sam doesn't prefer one-night stands picked up at the local watering hole. But as Sam shifts doorwards, he moves along with him, picking up the shopping bag. Don't want to leave any remnants of their presence. He turns, motioning with a jerk of his head to Adam, and then he sighs at the question. "Of course I didn't call her! I had priorities. Look, I'll call her when we get back to the motel, okay Sister Busybritches? Can we just get the hell outta here?" Sam Winchester throws an arm around Adam's neck, pulling him close with a grin, as he heads out to the hallway, doing his best to look like he isn't a patient trying to escape AMA. "If Dean hasn't tossed it, I've got a spare laptop in the trunk. We'll hafta drive down to Stanford tomorrow to pick up my stuff. What a waste, I missed the mid-term and final. I'll have to try again next summer." "But seriously lets get out of here. Sam can we go shopping for some real clothes. I don't like this whole commando thing. It's totally not me."Adam says cheerfully and conversationally. and also puts on his most innocent boyish grin. He's already learned a decent amount about conning from his brothers. Number one of which is to milk the cute innocent teen act for as long as he can. After all who would ever suspect him of anything? "Of course I didn't toss it." Dean huffs, now his turn to roll his eyes. What does Sam think he is, stupid?! He follows the other two close behind, empty shopping bag wadded and gripped with one hand. "Just get to the car, a real man doesn't care about freakin' underwear!!" We'll just not bring up the whole Dean's underwear kink thing. Sam Winchester uses his free hand to perform a manly adjustment, wrinkling his nose. "Not a big fan of it myself, but it's just till we get to the motel. Then you can wear whatever you want. Me, I'm going to shower for as long as the hot water lasts. Two and a half months of sponge baths from Nurse Ratched...." He ducks his head, pulling Adam closer for cover as they pass the nurses' station. "Hey, which way is the elevator?" Adam Milligan blinks as for half a second he thinks about Sam in the shower... And then tries really hard not to. He shrugs again, "Only if someone gives me either cash or pays. Seriously cellphone, laptop, wallet, and knife are all under my pillow or on my nightstand." He leads the way to the elevator with a jerk of is chin, and strolls out casually, "By the way who is going to get billed for this hospital stay? It sounds pretty expensive?" Again he keeps up the innocent smile and has his hands tucked in his waist band trying to look as cute an innocent as possible. "Nobody, as long as we get the hell outta here now." Dean pushes past his brothers and reaches out to grab Adam's arm, pulling him and, by extension Sam, along to the elevators. There's even one open! So they're inside and he presses the ground floor button repeatedly. "Yes. Yesyesyesyesyes. Let's go." Sam Winchester lets out a breath of relief, then musses Adam's hair. "You worry too much, kid. Just relax and go with the flow. This is nothing compared to some of the jams we've been in." He casts a baleful glance toward Dean. "But you will be wearing underwear to bed tonight, because there's no way I'm sleeping naked if you are." Adam Milligan rolls his eyes, and just comes out and says it, "Uh if I'm even in the room with you guys you better have some on. Not that I'd really mind sharing a room with a cute naked guy. But Not my brother. And ya know I'd at least have to have like beaten him at poker and feel sorry for him or something. Or he could have beaten me. Or bring his girlfriend along... you know what? I don't think it really matters." Yep Adam didn't seem overly shy. Or very particularly, "Well okay... Maybe the first time I should know the person for at least like a little while." He shrugs again, clearly he'd been hanging around Dean and other hunter's too much he was totally okay with one night stands, or friends with benefits, okay acquaintances with benefits. And he kept walking out casually and innocently. "Yeah, whatever, you can both borrow some of mine, you bunch'a wussies." Dean folds his arms over his chest, bag crinkling in his hand as the doors finally close. It's like hospital elevators take three times as long to actually close. Then the car is on its way down, down to the ground floor, leaving the three brothers to lavish in each other's presences. "Seriously, both of you." Sam Winchester cocks his head a little, wrinkling his nose as he stares at Adam. "What're you even talking about? This isn't a date, Adam. I mean, you get that, right? Nobody's hooking up." He adds air quotes here. "Or anything else that requires a girlfriend to be along. This is just three brothers, sleeping. Why would you even think...?" He gives Dean a look that clearly asks Did Adam come out of the closet this summer or something? Adam Milligan rambles, it happens and now that he's back in the back seat he's curled up with his pillow and under his blanket looking all cute and sleepy. And Adam doesn't particularly need to come out of the closet, as he was never in it he just doesn't seem all that particular. He curls up and within a few moments there are light snoring sounds from the back seat. Dean just stays silent. Adam fills the quiet with his rambling. So Dean climbs into the Impala and helps Sam with whatever he needs. It must feel good to get back in the car, the familiar, accommodating Impala that has been their carriage for so many miles. Dean turns the key, and the engine rumbles, then purrs perfectly. He beams at the sound. "Let's rock this town." And with that, they're out of the hospital parking lot and on the way back to the motel.